1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hitch and more particularly to a hitch which is installed on the tongue of a trailer, or other device, to enable the trailer, or other device, to be secured to the rearwardly extending tow bar of a towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garden tractors and all terrain vehicles (ATVs) are frequently used to tow trailers, sprayers, fertilizer spreaders, etc. Normally, the device being towed has a forwardly extending tongue with a clevis-like hitch at its forward end which is secured to the rearwardly extending tow bar of the towing vehicle by means of a hitch pin. Once the hitch pin has been extended through the tongue hitch and tow bar, it is normally necessary to crawl under the vehicle or tongue to extend a retaining pin through the lower end of the hitch pin to ensure that the tongue hitch will not become disconnected from the tow bar. Further, the conventional type of hitch just described provides a certain amount of play therein due to the fact that the thickness of the tow bar is normally considerably less than the distance between the upper and lower clevis elements of the hitch.